


Popsicles Voltron AU

by innocent_tree



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Week 2017, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: It's not a thing with more chapters, it's just this one.





	Popsicles Voltron AU

lonce, pidgeon, keef and hounk all went to the park because why not. 

hounk climbed the monkey bars and mmm he was gr8 ‘n precious. keef and pidgeon were playing with a frisbee because keef was really bad at throwing frisbee’s so pidgeon could be mean. lonce did, who knows what, ran around everywhere.

then keef threw the frisbee actually pretty good (for him) but it didn't go to pidgeon, it hit lonce on his head and he fell. 

“LANCE R U OKAY?” keef was scared/worried I guess.

“yee im oki” lonce said weakly 

hounk went and bought popsicles for everyone to eat plus one for lonce's head, so lonce got two and pidgeon was mad.

then they just sat on the grass and talked about idk and then lonce felt better. as soon as lonce felt better keef did too cuz keef was the one who hit lonce in the head after all.


End file.
